The Happiest Valentine's Day Ever
by Phx-Songbird
Summary: Just in time for Valentine's day! A sweet little fic about Severus and Lily, set two years before they go Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: They're not mine. Oh well, atleast I get to play with them.

The Happiest Valentine's Day Ever

Severus waited patiently for Lily to arrive. He knew that she would come, they always met at the park after school. Today was different from any other day, it was Valentine's day. He had managed to save the small amount of birthday money he had received to buy Lily a gift. He had been friends with her since they were five years old, and after four years he knew that he was in love with her. When he grew up he wanted to marry her, he also knew that he would never treat her the way his dad treated his mum.

He sat on a swing waiting for her to arrive. She was late, but that didn't bother him. What bothered him was what he saw as she walked up the path that led to swings. Lily was not alone. She was holding hands with a boy that went to their school. Derby, Durney, no Dursley, yes that was his name. He was year older and a lot bigger than Severus, although the sight of that boy holding her hand made him furious, he knew not to pick a fight with this boy. It would be a losing battle. Aside from the fact that the boy was monster, Severus was to dejected at the moment to start a fight. With every step they took towards the place where he had been waiting, he felt his heart breaking bit by bit. Walking behind the couple was Petunia Evans who seemed to be just as dejected as Severus. At the very least he was not the only disappointed at the outcome of this day. He never cared for Petunia, but they understood one another, if only briefly.

When they reached the spot where he had been waiting Lily was usual self. She was always happy to see him and didn't care what anyone thought of their friendship.

"Hello Sev, this is Vernon," she turned to the boy that had her hand firmly clasped in his own and said "Vernon, this is my best friend, Severus."

"What kind of name is that?" the older boy said in a rather mocking tone. Then turning to Lily, "he can't be your best friend Lily, he's a boy and _I'm _your boyfriend."

"Well he is Vernon, has been since we were five," she said proudly.

Severus got up from the swing, elated that Lily was sticking up for him. That their friendship was more important than this boy. He beamed at her and she returned the gesture by smiling back at him. Vernon released Lily's hand then said "fine Lily if he's more important to you, then I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

"Fine." Lily said indignantly.

He didn't respond but did something that neither of them had been expecting. He gave Severus a shove that made him fall to ground hard, and flat on his back. Then he stalked away in huff. Petunia was fast on his trail calling after him "Vernon!" He chose to ignore the girl, he was rather pleased that he knocked the other boy down, but upset that Lily would choose that pathetic loser over him. Lily watched the scene for a brief moment, but she turned away quickly and knelt next to Severus. "Are you alright Sev?"

Severus looked up at her, his love shining in his dark eyes, "Yes, I'm fine." he got up from the ground a put his had in his pocket. He wanted to desperately change the subject, and took the opportunity to give her his gift. "I have a present for you." He handed her a small box.

"Thanks, Sev!" She said while taking the small box from his hands. She opened it to reveal a thin silver chain with a pendant of bird in flight. "It's beautiful. Will you put it on for me?" He nodded, she turned around and moved her hair out of the way. He managed to fasten the clasp in spite of his trembling hands. She turned to face him again and took his hands in hers, and kissed his cheek. "I love you Lily." he blurted out. He was so afraid of what her reaction to his confession might be. She shocked him when she said "I love you too Sev. You're the best friend a girl can have." He realized that she didn't love him way he loved her, but this didn't deter him. There was plenty of time before they would be old enough to marry. The only thing that mattered to Severus, as he and Lily as the walked home from the park hand in hand was that she had chosen him over that block head. For him this had been the happiest Valentine's day ever.


End file.
